Lost in Russia
by 0-Allegra-0
Summary: Scully geht einen höllischen Packt mit dem Teufel ein. Ihr Leben ändert sich grundlegend und Feinde und Freunde sind nicht mehr länger voneinander zu unterscheiden.


Titel: Lost in Russia

Autor: Allegra und Cat

Kontakt: und

Spoiler: folgen noch

Rating: NC-17

Kategorie: Angst, SKR

Disclaimer: Wären Krycek und Scully unser Eigentum, dann hätten sie wohl schon vor unserer Fic "The Wild Thing" getan. Dementsprechend leihen wir sie nur von Chris Carter aus und geben sie später unbeschadet wieder zurück! schwör

Short-Cut: folgt...

Letzte Worte der Autoren:

Sarah: Also ich muss ja erstmal der Cat danken. Danke für deine Komentare und den Deutsch Crashkurs in seit und seid. Ich hätte das sonst weiterhin falsch geschrieben. Ansonsten möchte ich noch sagen, dass diese Fic eines meiner kleinen Lieblinge geworden ist.

Cat: Mein Dank geht an Darky und Lhutien. Ich habe unsere kleine Community in dieser kurzen Zeit schon sehr ins Herz geschlossen. You rock, Honeys!

Lost in Russia

Kahle Wände starren mich an. Dunkle Verfärbungen sind das einzige Zeugnis, welches belegt, dass dort einmal Bilder hingen und Möbel standen. Sonst ist der Raum leer. Es ist schwer vorzustellen, dass dies vor einigen Tagen, einer halben Ewigkeit, wie mir scheint, mein Zuhause gewesen sein soll. Eine Ära neigt sich dem Ende, wird von einer Zukunft, wie sie ungewisser nicht sein könnte, vertrieben. Zurück bleiben Kisten und Möbelstücke, die vorerst in die Aufbewahrung gehen werden; meine Familie, die sich nur halbherzig über meine Kündigung beim FBI freuen kann, weil sie ebenso wenig wie ich ahnt, wohin mich diese Zukunft führen wird. Ich weiß, dass sie mir insgeheim Vorwürfe machen. Ein weiteres Mal sind sie von meinen Zukunftsplänen enttäuscht. Zu deutlich habe ich meiner Mutter gestern bei unserer Verabschiedung die traurige Hilflosigkeit angemerkt, obwohl sie sich bemüht hatte, diese zu verbergen. Die Wahrheit jedoch stellt all ihre Vermutungen in den Schatten.

Und Mulder. Ein gebrochener Mann, dessen stumme Anschuldigungen noch erdrückender sind als die Sorge meiner Familie. Ich habe es in seinen ausdrucksstarken Augen gelesen, ein Gefühl, das der Verzweiflung gleichkommt. Ein weiterer Mensch, dessen Schicksal dicht mit dem meinigen verwebt ist, dessen Schnüre ich nun auseinander zerre. Hochverrat in seinen Augen. Ich spüre es, weiß ich doch wie selten Fox Mulder sein Vertrauen verschenkt und wie kostbar diese Gabe ist. Ich frage mich, was er nun in mir sieht. Einen Schwächling, eine Person, die sich seiner Freundschaft, seines Vertrauen niemals würdig erweisen wird? Eine weitere, bittere Enttäuschung? Sicherlich. Der personifizierte Teufel? Ich hoffe nicht. Und doch werde ich seinen Blick niemals in meinem Leben vergessen können. Zu tief hat er sich in mein Innerstes eingebrannt. Es war ein Ausdruck von Enttäuschung. Jedoch nicht direkt auf meine Person projiziert, vielmehr auf ihn selbst, die Enttäuschung, mir vertraut zu haben, mich zu seiner gleichberechtigten Partnerin, seiner Freundin ernannt zu haben. Zu gerne hätte ich ihn in diesem Moment in meine Arme geschlossen, ihm versichert, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde, doch es wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Mir fehlt die Kraft, die Stärke, Mulder all meine Gründe zu erklären. Vielleicht schrecke ich auch davor zurück, weil ich befürchte, er wird meinen Entschluss nicht verstehen. Mulder ist während seiner jahrelangen Suche nach der Wahrheit zum Märtyrer geworden. Und obwohl ihm das nicht wirklich bewusst zu sein scheint, liebt er sich in dieser Rolle. Ein einsamer, gejagter Wolf, die Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern tragend. Doch nun ist es an mir, meine eigene Last zu schultern und meine eigenen Schlachten zu schlagen.

Jeder Mensch ist käuflich. Eine Tatsache, die mir erst in den vergangenen Tagen schmerzhaft bewusst wurde. Egal, wie pflichtbewusst, loyal oder rechtschaffend ein Individuum sein kann, irgendwann kommt für jeden der Punkt, an dem er den Preis seines Tuns nicht mehr zahlen kann oder will. Diesen Zeitpunkt habe ich erreicht, er ist sogar verstrichen. Es beschämt mich sagen zu müssen, dass selbst ich, Dana Scully, meine Seele verkaufen würde. Ich habe es bereits getan. Alleine dafür würde Mulder mich hassen. Also lasse ich ihn über die wahren Gründe meines Verschwindens im Unklaren, serviere ihm eine schön verpackte Lüge, die zwar schmerzhaft, jedoch in absehbarer Zeit zu überwinden ist. Dass ich dies nicht für mich, sondern für die Sicherheit meiner Mutter und die Familien meiner Brüder tue, spielt in meinen Augen keine Rolle. An der Situation ändert es nichts. Das tiefe Schamgefühl, die vernichtende Schwäche, die ich somit an den Tag gelegt habe, überschatten mich einer dunklen und grollenden Gewitterwolke gleich. Noch erschütternder ist die Erkenntnis, dass mir der Preis nicht zu hoch, sogar angemessen erscheint. Die Sicherheit meiner Familie gegen mein Untertauchen. Seit Melissas gewaltsamen und unnötigem Tod habe ich mir geschworen, alles zu tun um zu verhindern, dass ein Scully jemals wieder in meinem Namen Blut vergießen muss. Und jetzt ist es an mir, diesen Schwur einzulösen.

Wohin mich dieser Deal führt, kann ich nicht sagen. Auch nicht, ob ich meine Lieben jemals wieder sehen werde. Bei diesem Gedanken legt sich eine erdrückende Schwermut auf mein Herz. Es liegt außerhalb meines Einflusses, meinen zukünftigen Wohnort selbst zu bestimmen. Ich bezweifle, dass sich dieser überhaupt auf amerikanischem Boden befinden wird. Endlich ist es dem Raucher gelungen, sein Ziel zu erreichen. Problemlos hat er mit einer bloßen Drohung das geschafft, was selbst Killerbienen und formwandelnde Aliens nicht zustande gebracht haben. Er hat Mulder und mich entzweit. Über die Jahre muss diesem kettenrauchendem Bastard bewusst geworden sein, Mulder durch meinen Tod nicht stoppen zu können, vielmehr hätte er ihn noch mehr motiviert, sich das Gewand des Racheengels nur allzu gerne überzuziehen. So jedoch macht er mich zu Mulder Judas. Seine loyale und treue Scully selbst setzt zum vernichtenden Schlag an. Und die Rechnung des Raucher geht auf. Und hinter mir lasse ich nur einen entkräfteten und verzweifelten Mann zurück. Innerlich zittere ich vor Wut. Wut auf Mulder, dafür, dass er aufgibt, Wut auf Spender und seine dreckigen Geschäfte und eine unbeschreiblich Wut auf mich selbst.

Tränen schießen in meine Augen, beschämen mich zutiefst. Ich habe diese Entscheidung getroffen und nun ist es auch an mir, die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Abermals wandert mein Blick über kahle Wände. So viel ist in dieser Wohnung geschehen, was mein Blut in meinen Adern gefrieren ließ, und dennoch kann ich die Schwermut, die mich umgibt, nicht abschütteln. Dies war bis gestern mein Zuhause. Meine Zuflucht. Alles, was mir nun bleibt sind wenige Koffer und eine Kiste, die ich in meine neue Zukunft mitnehmen werde. Fragmente und Erinnerungsstücke aus meinem alten Leben, welches ich jetzt schon vermisse. Meine Kündigung habe ich bereits letzte Woche eingereicht, nachdem ich den Pakt mit dem rauchenden Teufel höchstpersönlich geschlossen hatte. Es hat mir einen Stich ins Herz versetzt, all dies hinter mir zurücklassen zu müssen. Skinner war erschüttert gewesen und hatte alles versucht, mich am Fortgehen zu hindern. Schließlich hatte ich ihn angelogen, ihm erklärt, dass ich keine Erfüllung beim FBI mehr finden würde und mich nun von den Ketten der Agentin lossriss, um Ärztin zu werden. Ich weiß nicht, ob er mir wirklich geglaubt oder schlichtweg resigniert hatte.

Unwillkürlich wandern meine Gedanken zu meinem toten Vater. Würde er noch leben, dann wäre er zutiefst beschämt über seine Tochter. Er missbilligte damals meine Entscheidung, FBI-Agentin und nicht Ärztin zu werden, und doch hatte ich einen unverkennbaren Stolz in seinen Augen schimmern sehen. Stolz, dass seine jüngste Tochter, sein Starbuck, trotz aller Widrigkeiten ihre Ziele verfolgte und unbeirrbar ihren eigenen Weg ging. Nun befinde ich mich in einer unendlich weit wirkenden Einbahnstraße, die mich immer weiter fort von meinen Träumen und Wünschen führt. Ohne Aussicht auf Flucht oder Umkehr. Kraftlos lehne ich mich an die Wand und schließe die Augen. Weitere, heiße Tränen bilden sich unter meinen Lidern und drängen nach oben. Dieses Mal gebe ich nach. Ich spüre, wie sie meine Wange hinab laufen, sich ihren Weg in den Stoff meines Rollkragens bahnen. Vorsichtig wische ich mit dem Handrücken über mein Gesicht. Mein Make-up ist ohnehin zerstört. Abermals steigt eine kaum zu beschreibende Wut in mir auf, verdrängt die Tränenflut. Entschlossen gehe ich ins Badezimmer und versuche von meinem Make-up zu retten, was noch zu retten ist. Anschließend trage ich eine neue Schicht Puder auf. Zufrieden stelle ich fest, dass nur noch meine geröteten Augen den vorangegangen Gefühlsausbruch verraten. Denn Dana Scully wird sich nicht in Selbstmitleid versunken ihrem Schicksal ergeben. Ich habe noch nie kampf- und widerstandslos aufgegeben. Und ich werde gewiss jetzt nicht damit anfangen.

Die Türklingel schreckt mich auf. Ein Gefühl der Beklommenheit breitet sich in mir aus, doch verdränge ich es wieder und wappne mich innerlich gegen Alles, was jetzt kommen mag. Ein letztes Mal überprüfe ich mein Aussehen im Spiegelbild, schlüpfe dann in meine Schuhe und Wildlederjacke und gehe zur Wohnungstüre. Keine Zeit mit einem Blick durch den Spion verschwendend, öffne ich meinem Abholdienst. Der Person keinerlei Achtung schenkend, drehe ich mich um und ergreife einen der Koffer, ebenso den Karton mit den sperrigeren Dingen, der mich auf meine Reise begleiten wird.

"Wie ich sehe sind Sie schon fertig. Sehr schön. Unser Flug geht bereits in zwei Stunden. Wir müssen uns beeilen", ertönt es direkt hinter mir. Die Stimme lässt einen eiskalten Schauer über meinen Rücken laufen. Betont langsam drehe ich mich um, nur um direkt in Alex Kryceks grüne Augen zu blicken. Er ist ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, was nicht wirklich eine Überraschung ist und hat sich direkt hinter mir aufgebaut. Ich gebe mich keinesfalls eingeschüchtert, ziehe nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Vom Auftragskiller zum Abhol- und Begleitservice. Sie sind sich wohl für nichts zu schade, oder, Krycek?" werfe ich meinem Gegenüber bissig zu. Ich weiß, ich sollte ihn nicht reizen, doch ist der Drang zu groß, meine aufgestauten Gefühle an jemanden auszulassen, um dieser Gelegenheit zu widerstehen. Und Alex Krycek ist gewiss kein unschuldiges Opfer.

"Besser abholen, als abgeholt zu werden", gibt der Russe mit einem dreckigen Grinsen zurück, das ich ihm liebend gerne aus dem Gesicht schlagen würde. Mühsam schlucke ich eine hässliche Bemerkung hinunter. Ohne den Mann eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, rausche ich mit meiner Last an ihm vorbei ins Treppenhaus, stelle dort das Gepäck ab um den letzten großen Koffer und einen Rucksack, ziemlich untypisch für mich, zu holen. Bevor ich wieder zurück in meine verwaiste Wohnung treten kann, kommt mir Krycek entgegen. In der einen Hand hält er, ganz zu meiner Verwunderung, das fehlende Gepäckstück. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schiebt er sich an mir vorbei, und erst jetzt bemerke ich den schweren Rucksack auf seinem Rücken.

Meine Verwunderung verdauend, lasse ich meinen Blick durch mein Appartement schweifen, doch finde ich keine vergessenen Gegenstände mehr. Schwermütig ziehe ich die Türe zu, schließe meine ehemalige Wohnung ein letztes Mal ab. Ein Frösteln erfasst meinen Körper und ich ziehe die braune Wildlederjacke eng um meinen Leib. Benommen ergreife ich Koffer und Karton und folge meinem Aufpasser. Auf dem Weg nach draußen werfe ich den Wohnungsschlüssel wie abgesprochen in den Briefkasten des Vermieters. Das war es also, mein altes Leben, sinniere ich während Krycek und ich mein Gepäck in den wartenden BMW wuchten. Er selbst hat sein Gepäck auf der Rückbank untergebracht. Ich frage mich zum wiederholten Male, wohin mich diese Reise führen wird, doch schweige ich lieber und drücke mich somit einen unscheinbaren Moment lang vor der bitteren Wahrheit.

xxx

Seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde sieht sie wie eine Irre aus dem Fenster. Nicht einmal hat sie sich bewegt ode ihre Position geändert. Dana blickt mit leeren Augen an den Bäumen und Häusern, an denen wir entlang fahren, vorbei, zu einem entfernten Punkt, den ich nicht ausfindig machen kann.

Ich befürchte fast, dass ihr Verhalten die gesamte Fahrt- und Flugzeit andauern wird. Nicht, dass ich ein geselliger Redner bin, im Gegenteil sogar, aber mir graut es davor, mit ihr 9 Stunden lang in einem Flugzeug zu sitzen und kein Wort zu wechseln.

Denn zu gerne wüsste ich, wie der Raucher es geschafft hat, Mulder und Scully endlich zu brechen.

Wir sind nun am Flughafen angekommen und ich fahre das Auto in das angrenzende Parkhaus. In den nächsten Tagen wird jemand kommen und den schwarzen BMW abholen. Denn Dana Scully und ich werden so bald nicht mehr nach Amerika zurückkehren.

Bei diesem Gedanken stellen sich meine Nackenhaare hoch. Ich werde die nächsten Jahre meines Lebens mit Dana "Ice Queen" Scully verbringen. Juhuu! Gegen den aufkommenden Sarkasmus kann ich nichts tun.

Langsam parke ich das Auto in eine freie Parklücke, steige aus und nehme meine ohnehin schwere Tasche von der Rückbank.

Scully löst sich endlich aus ihrer Starre und steigt aus. Sie kommt zu mir an den Kofferraum, den ich bereits geöffnet habe und nimmt ihre Tasche, sowie ihren Pappkarton heraus. Wer weiß, was da alles drin ist. Sicher Fotos aus vergangenen Tagen, ihr Tagebuch, wenn sie denn eines schreibt und all das unnütze Zeug, was Frauen eben so mit sich tragen müssen.

Beladen mit größtenteils ihrem Gepäck machen wir uns auf den Weg zu unserem Flieger. Ein Wunder, dass wir keinen Gepäckwagen benötigen.

xxx

Ich habe geahnt, dass wir nicht zu einem Gespräch kommen werden. Das letzte Mal, als sie etwas von sich gegeben hat, war in der Abflughalle. Sie fragte mich, wo es denn hingehen wird und sie war nicht gerade begeistert davon, dass wir nach Russland fliegen werden. Die Tatsache, dass wir in einem Dorf leben werden, das dem ähnelt, in dem ich aufgewachsen bin, machte es wohl nur noch schlimmer und ihre nächste Frage war, ob es dort auch warmes, fließendes Wasser gibt. Was denkt sie sich? Scully wird mit dem vorlieb nehmen müssen, was da ist und wenn es kein warmes, fließendes Wasser im Winter gibt, muss sie sich mit ihrem Arsch auf einen Eisklotz setzen und warten, bis er geschmolzen ist. So ist das Leben in einem russischen Dorf. Hart aber doch sind die Leute glücklich mit dem, was sie haben.

Jedenfalls habe ich ihr dann den genauen Ablauf geschildert. Nach unserer Ankunft werden wir erst einmal die Nacht in einem Hotel verbringen und anschließend am nächsten Morgen mit den Auto weiter bis zur Russisch-Kassachstanischen Grenze fahren und dort liegt auch das Dorf.

xxx

Im weiteren Verlauf des Fluges sagt niemand auch nur ein Wort und irgendwie erdrückt einen diese Stille. Manchmal bin ich zwar dankbar, wenn jemand seine Klappe hält und nicht viel erzählt, aber diesmal ist es etwas anderes. Stell sich mal einer vor, wir schweigen uns in Russland auch an. Das werden sicher keine glücklichen Jahre, eher nervtötende. Meine Gedanken wandern ungewollt zu dem alten kettenrauchenden Schweinehund, der mir diesen Mist hier eingebrockt hat. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an unser Gespräch über die Notwendigkeit dieser Mission.

Er sagte mir, dass ich eine einmalige Gelegenheit hätte, meinen Hals aus der Schlinge zu ziehen und dass ich nach diesem Auftrag, sofern ich ihn denn ausführe, ein freier Mann mit einer Menge Geld sein werde. Und dann erklärte er mir die Einzelheiten. Ich soll für eine sehr lange Zeit darauf aufpassen, dass die kleine rothaarige Agentin keinen Blödsinn baut und sie rund um die Uhr bewachen. Eben einen Full-Time Babysitter spielen.

In erster Linie klang das Ganze sehr verlockend, dass ich zusagte und mittlerweile bilden sich in meinem kranken Hirn Szenarien, wie man den Eisberg zum schmelzen bringen könnte, damit sie mal ein Scheißwort von sich gibt.

Langsam geht mir das echt auf den Geist.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Vielleicht geht es ihr genauso? Ich räuspere mich, um etwas Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen aber sie glotzt nur in ihre Zeitschrift, die sie schon die ganze Zeit über liest.

Langsam hebt sie ihren Kopf und sieht einfach geradeaus.

"Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe Krycek. Ich habe keine Lust, mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten. Lesen Sie ein Buch oder so. "

Okay, das war wohl nichts. Sie hat anscheinend kein Interesse daran, die Stille zu brechen. Wie blöd aber auch, dass ich kein Buch zum Lesen habe. Das letzte Buch, was ich in meinem Leben gelesen habe, war Die Zeitmaschine von HG Wells.

xxx

Gott, wie ich das Fliegen hasse. All die Jahre, in denen ich mein Leben diesen überdimensionalen Kabinen mit Flügeln anvertraut habe, konnten meine Abneigung nicht mildern. Doch noch mehr als das Fliegen hasse ich den Raucher und die Situation, in die er mich gebracht hat. Und Krycek. Dieser arrogante Bastard sitzt mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen neben mir, welches mir wohl bewusst machen soll, dass ich verloren haben. Und dieses Mal war es keine einzelne Partie im Gefüge eines gewaltigen Spieles, nein, jetzt ist es das Spiel selbst. Seine Präsenz und die Hitze, die sein Körper ausstrahlt, lösen ein ungutes Gefühl in mir aus, welches mein Inneres zu erschüttern vermag. Während des gesamten Fluges habe ich kaum zwei Sätze mit dem Auftragskiller neben mir gewechselt. Teils, um ihn meinen Unmut und die Unzufriedenheit zu demonstrieren, teils weil ich nicht wirklich weiß, was ich diesem Mann zu sagen habe. Denn ich fürchte, dass es - sobald ich all das hier in Worte fassen kann - nicht bei ein oder zwei Sätzen bleiben wird. Also verzichte ich darauf, seine Anwesenheit in irgendeiner Weise anzuerkennen, bis ich meine Gedanken geordnet habe. Jeden Versuch seinerseits, ein Gespräch mit mir aufzunehmen, schmettere ich mit düsteren Blicken oder totaler Ignoranz ab. Vor zwei Stunden hat er es aufgegeben, mich anzusprechen und hat resignierend seinen Sitz rückklappen lassen. Nun liegt er mit geschlossenen Augen in den Polstern und strahlt eine Ruhe aus, die meine düsteren Rachegedanken nur noch mehr entfachen. Meine Finger jucken, wie gerne würde ich sein zufriedenes und entspanntes Gesicht mit meinen Fäusten bearbeiten. Gedanken, die mich, als rechtschaffende FBI-Agentin schockieren. Nein, Ex-FBI-Agentin. Immer mehr Zorn durchströmt mich, sammelt sich in meinem Bauch. Durch tiefes Einatmen versuche ich diese düsteren Emotionen zu beherrschen, wieder Herr über meine Gefühle zu werden. Ich habe diese Entscheidung getroffen, und nun heißt es, dafür gerade zu stehen.

Russland. Dieser Gedanke jagt mir einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken. Furchtbare Schreckensszenarien laufen vor meinen inneren Auge ab, Bilder, deren Bewahrheitung ich fürchte. Ich hatte mir keine Illusionen gemacht, dass sich mein Leben nicht maßgeblich verändern wird, doch trifft mich die Wahrheit wie ein gezielter Faustschlag in die Magengegend. Mein vorher als solide empfundenes Leben liegt in Scherben vor mir und ausgerechnet Krycek hat die Aufgabe, es wieder zusammenzusetzen. Ein Gedanke, der Übelkeit in mir auslöst. Ich werde in Russland auf ihn angewiesen sein. Ein fremdes, kaltes Land, dessen Sprache und Kultur ich nicht verstehe und einzig Alex Krycek wird meine Verbindung zur Außenwelt sein. Erschreckend und unglaublich frustrierend.

Mein Blick trifftet aus dem Fenster. Doch außer dichten Wolken vermag ich nichts unter mir zu erkennen. Der Himmel ist so dunkel verhangen, wie es meine Gedanken sind. Die Stimme des Captains bringt mich in die Realität zurück. Wir befinden uns im Landeanflug. Während ich mit klammen Fingern den Gurt anlege und festziehe, richtet Krycek neben mir seinen Sitz auf. Prüfend fällt sein Blick auf mich, bevor er kurz nickt und sich ebenfalls anschnallt. Hat er etwa erwartet, ich würde während des Fluges aussteigen? Ich bin verzweifelt - ja - aber nicht lebensmüde. Trotzig schiebe ich mein Kinn vor, wende mich dann wieder dem Fenster zu, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. Meine Finger nästeln nervös am Riemen des Gurtes. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass es nur eine Sache gibt, die schlimmer als der Start eines Flugzeuges ist, nämlich die Landung?

"Entspannen Sie sich, gleich sind wir gelandet, bis zum Hotel sind es dann nur noch 40 Minuten", wagt es Krycek, seine Worte an mich zu richten.

Laut zischend presse ich Luft in meine Lungen. Wütend funkle ich den Russen an:

"Wagen Sie es nicht mir zu sagen, ich soll mich entspannen. Halten Sie einfach die Klappe, ja", raune ich ihm erbost zu. Ein Geräusch, das einem Glucksen ähnelt, entweicht Kryceks Kehle. Dieser Hurensohn macht sich über mich lustig! Bevor ich zu einer weiteren Antwort ansetzen kann, erfasst ein leichter Schlag das Flugzeug, dem ein kurzes Wackeln folgt. Erschrocken schaue ich aus dem Fenster, nur um festzustellen, dass wir bereits gelandet sind und über das Rollfeld fahren. Meine Wut über Krycek hat mich meine Angst vor der Landung vergessen lassen.

xxx

Menschenmassen eilen durch die Hallen des Flughafens, schieben sich unsanft und rücksichtslos an ihren Mitreisenden vorbei. Manche Dinge ändern sich nie, egal auf welchem Kontinent man sich befindet. Einige Schritte vor mir und dem Gepäckwagen, dessen rechtes, vorderes Rad blockiert und der sich deshalb schwer durch die Kurven lenken lässt, steuert Krycek den Ausgang an. Gesprächsfetzen in einer mir völlig fremden und unverständlichen Sprache dringen an mein Ohr, doch habe ich es bereits aufgegeben, bekannte Laute herauszufiltern, dem Gesagten einen Sinn zu geben. Mir graut bei der Vorstellung, dass dieses hilflose, aufgeschmissene Gefühl von nun an ein fester Bestandteil meines neuen Lebens sein wird. Vielleicht wäre ein Russischkurs sinnvoller als der Deutschunterricht im College gewesen. Aber wie sollte ich ahnen, dass mich mein Schicksal hierher führen würde. Früher hätte ich bei dem Gedanken, den Rest meines Lebens in Russland zu verbringen, sicherlich zu einem ungläubigen Lachen hinreizen lassen. Doch zum Lachen bin ich nicht wirklich aufgelegt.

Vor mir hält Krycek die Glastüre, die uns aus der Halle herausführt, auf und wartet geduldig, bis ich den Wagen und mich durchgezwängt habe. Wir befinden uns vor dem Hauptgebäude, umgeben von Parkplatzbuchten und wartenden Taxis. Zielsicher wählt der Russe eines der Fahrzeuge aus und gemeinsam mit dem Fahrer verstaut er unser Gepäck im geräumigen Kofferraum. Müde öffne ich eine der hinteren Türen und lasse mich erledigt in die Polster fallen. Alle Ängste, Sorgen und Vorahnungen sind verschwunden, haben fundamentaler Erschöpfung platz gemacht. Vor mir öffnen und schließen sich die Fahrer- und Beifahrertüren, dann versetzt mich das beruhigende Brummen des Motors in einen Zustand, den man weder als wach, noch als schlafend bezeichnen kann. Gedämpft dringen die Stimmen der beiden Männer nach hinten, doch sprechen sie zu leise, um meinen Halbschlaf zu stören.

"Scully... wachen Sie auf, wir sind beim Hotel angekommen", sanft umschließen Finger meinen Oberarm, rütteln behutsam an mir. Mit einer müden Handbewegung versuche ich, den Störenfried von mir zu schieben. Der Druck um meinem Arm erhöht sich minimal.

"Kommen Sie schon, Dana. Im Hotel wartet ein schönes, warmes Bett auf Sie", ködert mich eine weiche Stimme mit einer Verlockung, der ich allzu gerne Glauben schenken würde.

Die Erkenntnis, wer mich hier zu wecken versucht, durchzuckt meinen Leib wie ein Blitzschlag. Kryeck!

"Lassen Sie Ihre Finger von mir, verstanden? Und wagen Sie es nicht, mich mit Vornamen anzusprechen, Krycek", fauche ich meinen Begleiter gereizt an. In Sekundenschnelle bin ich hellwach, meine Sinne sind wieder geschärft. Grob schlage ich seine Hand von mir und klettere aus dem Wagen, den dunkelhaarigen Mann neben mir bewusst ignorierend. Schweigend wuchten wir unser Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum. Krycek bezahlt den Fahrer, dann betreten wir das schäbige Hotel, welches der Russe wohl zu unserem Nachtquartier auserkoren hat. Die Unfähigkeit, geeignete Schlafmöglichkeiten zu finden, hat er sich scheinbar bei Mulder abgekuckt.

Zu meiner Verwunderung scheint das Hotel innen sauber und durchaus bewohnbar zu sein. Die Laken riechen frisch und auch im angrenzenden Bad konnte ich keine üblen Überraschungen entdecken. Mein Blick wandert zu der Zwischentüre, die all die Jahre zuvor ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Vertrauen ausgestrahlt hat. Heute jedoch symbolisiert sie eine unheilverkündende Bedrohung, die dem Tor zur Hölle gleichzusetzen ist. Alex Kryceks Zimmer. Selbst die Gewissheit, sie verschlossen zu haben, kann mich nicht beruhigen. Und mit diesem Mann soll ich die nächsten Jahre meines Lebens zusammenwohnen? Einem hochkriminellen Verbrecher, einem Mörder? Schmerzhaft zieht sich mein Magen zusammen und das leichte Pochen, welches seit Stunden kontinuierlich gegen meine Schläfen schlägt, verschlimmert sich zusehends. Resignierend sinke auf das weiche Bett und lasse mich zurückfallen. Eine vorher nicht bekannte Trägheit nimmt von mir Besitz, macht mich zu jeder weiteren Bewegung unfähig. Es dauert nicht lange, und abermaliger Schlaf überkommt mich.

TBC...

Kleine winzige Schneeflocken schleichen sich aus den Wolken und fallen sacht, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, auf den kalten und gefrorenen Boden. Ein tristes deprimierendes Bild welches sich vor meinen Augen erstreckt. Ein paar Sträucher, Bäume und wenige Häuser sind noch zu erkennen. Sonst ist alles in einem reinen weiß.  
Seit unserer Ankunft vor zwei Tagen hat es nicht aufgehört zu schneien und die Decke aus weißen samtigen Flocken bedeckt das gesamte Dorf. Keine Menschenseele hat sich bisher aus dem Haus getraut. Das kann ich sagen, weil ich jeden Tag aus diesem Fenster sehe.  
Trauer und Verzweiflung macht sich in mir breit wenn meine Gedanken zu Zeiten driften, in denen ich noch "frei" war. Jetzt bin ich gefangen. Aber ich habe das selbst gewählt um die Menschen die ich liebe zu schützen. Und was wäre das Leben mit der Gewissheit meine Familie endgültig an den Tod verloren zu haben? Habe ich doch schon zwei Menschen -Vater und Mellissa- verloren.

Vor zwei Tagen sind wir in diesem Dorf angekommen. Es ist genauso wie man es sich vorstellt. Trist und kalt. Die Menschen hier sind jedoch sehr freundlich, was für eine Großstättlerin wie mich nicht ganz verständlich ist. Hier herrschen im Winter Minusgrade von denen ich vorher nur geträumt habe. Hier ist tatsächlich kein fließendes warmes Wasser und die Heizung funktioniert teiweise auch nicht. Es ist sogar kälter als in der verfluchten Arktis. Wann habe ich überhaupt angefangen so zu reden und zu denken? Ich schätze es ist der schlechte Einfluss einer bestimmten Person. Hatte meine Mutter mich doch davor früher immer gewarnt.  
Diese bestimmte Person befindet sich grade beim Einkaufen. Komische Vorstellung, das Alex Krycek auch einkaufen geht. Ich wäre doch gerne selbst gegangen um mich mit Vorräten einzudecken. Krycek meinte jedoch, das ich eh kein Wort verstehe und mich sowieso nicht zurecht finden würde. Habe ich schon erwähnt das dieser Mann mich wahnsinnig macht und zur Weißglut treibt?


End file.
